ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omniverse9 and Waybig's Unique Art Service
Any character, any villain, any omnitrix, and any Ben 10 alien. We can also do Steven Universe Characters. I make fusions. I can also make unpixels which will take about 3 days. Omniverse9 will recolor pictures while Waybig will now accept requests for unpixels and fusions. Anybody can request stuff! Waybig's Rules *I can't recolor images with backgrounds. *I can't draw aliens or humans, but I can recolor them. *If you want to use an image that someone requested ask me and the requester. If we both say yes, then yes. * I sadly can't make backgrounds transparent. *Unpixels will take about 3 days so please be patient. **I can also unpixel pictures made by DeviantArt users. If you want to use those, ask me first and then the DeviantArt user. If we both say yes, then yes you can. *Please ask me first to use my unpixels because some of them were very hard to do. Omniverse9's Rules Hello, I'm OV9. Here are my rules: * First of all, I can make some adjustments to your aliens, character etc. I will refuse if I can't do it and hand over the project to Waybig. * I definitely can do recolors. * Maximum period of a particular project will be 2 weeks. If exceeded, project will be handed over to Waybig. * I happily can make backgrounds transparent. * I can unpixel your images. Finally! * I can make logos for anything. You must describe the logo, though. * As my art and drawing skills improve, I might change some rules or even add them. Reboot omnitrix.png|Omnitrix Original series gutrot.png|Original Series Gutrot Albedo as diamondhead.png|Diamondhead(UAF Albedo) File:Alien_Ten.png|Alien X(Omniverse Redesign)(Full Control) Ledgendary way Big.png|Ledgendary Way Big ben 23 heros united.png|Ben 23 Heros United Aliens frezzelizard.png Vilgax 1.png|Future Vilgax with UAF color scheme Alien x and kevin car.png|Alien X fused with Kevin's car ;.png|Ben X,000 ben 10k baseball.png|Ben 10,000 baseball player 1 future jonesy.png|future Jonesy steven univere michael jordan outfit.png|Steven Universe (Michael Jordan uniform) crystal Gems.png|The Crystal Gems pearl sason 4.png|Steven Universe Season 4 what I think Pearl will look like amesyth seeason 4.png|amesysth season 4 garnet season 4.png|Garnet season 4 peridot season 4.png|Peridot sapphire season 4.png|Sapphire ruby season 4.png|Ruby steven season 4.png|Steven lapius seaso 4.png|Lapius Season 4 hj.png|chuck chuck Gutrg.png Cannonbig.png fusion1.png Ken unpixel.png|My first unpixel! kai green unpixeled.png|Kai Unpixel (please ask) ms tennyson unpixel.png|Sandra Tennyson Unpixel inspector unpixel.png|Inspector 13 OV unpixel Tt.png|Squidstrictor (Credits to Insanedude24 on DeviantArt for letting me use and unpixel him) rocks hologram.png|Rocks Hologram (Credits to Insanedude24 on DeviantArt for usage) mario unpixel.png|The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario Unpixel (First unpixel not from Ben 10) peach unpixel.png|The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Princess Toadstool Unpixel cldye five unpixel 23.png|Clyde Fife luigi unpixel.png|Luigi Unpixel rocks tno.png|Rocks Unpixel Grey Matter11 B10OS9.jpg|OS OV Grey Matter|link=File:Grey_Matter11_B10OS9.jpg Jetray1.jpg|Jetray in Omniverse|link=File:Jetray1.jpg Albedo Heatblast2.png|Negative Heatblast|link=File:Albedo_Heatblast.png PicsArt 11-22-01.04.46.png|Negative Wildmutt|link=File:PicsArt_11-22-01.04.46.png Albedo Diamondhead.png|Negative Diamondhead|link=File:Albedo_Diamondhead.png PicsArt 11-22-01.24.33.png|Negative XLR8|link=File:PicsArt_11-22-01.24.33.png Albedo Fourarms.png|Negative Fourarms|link=File:Albedo_Fourarms.png Albedo Stinkfly.png|Negative Stinkfly|link=File:Albedo_Stinkfly.png Albedo Ripjaws.png|Negative Ripjaws|link=File:Albedo_Ripjaws.png Albedo Upgrade.png|Negative Upgrade|link=File:Albedo_Upgrade.png Albedo Ghostfreak.png|Negative Ghostfreak|link=File:Albedo_Ghostfreak.png Albedo Cannonbolt.png|Negative Cannonbolt|link=File:Albedo_Cannonbolt.png Albedo Blitzwolfer.png|Negative Blitzwolfer|link=File:Albedo_Blitzwolfer.png Albedo Snare-Oh.png|Negative Snare-Oh|link=File:Albedo_Snare-Oh.png Albedo Frankenstrike.png|Negative Frankenstrike|link=File:Albedo_Frankenstrike.png Albedo PUpchuck.jpg|Negative Perk Upchuck|link=File:Albedo_PUpchuck.png Albedo MUpchuck.png|Negative Merk Upchuck|link=File:Albedo_MUpchuck.png Albedo Ditto.jpg|Negative Ditto|link=File:Albedo_Ditto.png Albedo Eyeguy.jpg|Negative Eyeguy|link=File:Albedo_Eyeguy.png Diamondhead icon.jpg|OS-Style OV Diamondhead Icon|link=File:Diamondhead_icon.png Remote.png|Remote for OV9's series Ben 10: Omniversal Force|link=File:Remote.png OV9.E.png|OV9 Enterprise 3rd Logo|link=File:OV9.E.png The Waybig101 Gym I can make your weak aliens more muscular. *Example- See this Aerophibian. He looks pretty weak. Now look at him after he goes to the Waybig101 gym. Just request and say if you want him way weaker, slightly weaker, fatter, skinnier, slightly muscular, or WAY muscular. Way Big Alien X.png|Ultimate Alien Way-X (Requested by PokeRob) blue feedback.png|Blue Feeedback for Joseluis Blue atomix.png|Blue Atomix for Joseluis Echo echo chill.png|Echo Chill for Creeper Kai 20.png|Kai 20 for Joseluis Kai 20 Ultimate rath.png|For Joseluis Ygu.png|for The Three Eds Anciegypt 2.png|Anciegypt for Joseluis Gvbnbgvfgbn bh.png|Unknown fusion for Joseluis Fusion 99.png|Fixed Unknown fusion for Joseluis Albedo chill for ed.png|for The Three Eds Cannobolt style.png|for The Three Eds How about an Upgrade.png|For The Three Eds Untitled w.png|For The Three Eds Crystalhead.png Walka fish.png tanger.png|Tanger for Joseluis albedo rath.png|For CreeperDNA efdf.png|For The Three Eds tte whampire 2.png|For The Three Eds articgrade.png|Arcticgrade Alien x 50.png|For Ultiverse Alin x request.png|For Ultiverse ben 10 os reboot.png|For The Three Eds Way big redesigned.png Way big redesign.png Way big redesigned 2.png|Way Big Redesign for Sen 100 Orange x.png Four arms for tte.png rgg.png Stinkfly for tte.png sen waterhazard.png|Waterhazard for Sen S2 tanger.png|for JosetheAlien Way big for sen.png Aqua hazard.png better way big for sen.png Chamalien for ulti.png|For Ultiverse Chamalien for ultiverse.png Biomnitrix for k.png Biomnitrix 2.0.png tte wildvine.png|for The Three Eds Yehggh.png|For Rex0150 Gwen reboot.png Bvbvbvbv.png yuuuyy.png|Red Alien X for TheThreeEds tte grey matter.png|Grey Matter for TheThreeEds tte upgrade.png|Upgrade for TheThreeEds tte xlr8.png|XLR8 for TheThreeEds En_fire_alien.png|Fire Alien for Sen100 Vilgax for tte.png|For TheThreeEds Muscular gourmand.png Fat galvan.png Category:Art Services Category:Services Category:Waybig101 Category:Unpixels